Eternal Night
by SeverusSnapeForever
Summary: She was abandoned before age one and adopted by the most notorious pureblood family in Britain, but are they really the loving home she's looking for? Will the secrets to who her real family is be uncovered at Hogwarts?


_A/N: Ok I know this is short, but please still leave your comments. Thank you for reading._

_Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any copyrighted material, however I own the plot and the original stuff...._

Prologue

The ward was brightly lit as the nervous parents sat there waiting for the healer to return with their baby girl. There were people milling about outside the small ward, talking, crying and discussing medical findings. The young couple sat close. They were silent in the small, white room, as they waited- waited for the news of their baby's condition.

Their seven month old daughter, Cytheria, had fallen ill a week before and none of the potions recommended by Gilderoy Lockhart's _Book of Childhood Illnesses_ had done any good. So, the couple had brought their little girl to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. They had been waiting for the healers to finish tests on their baby for over an hour and they were beginning to get nervous.

"Oh what if they can't help her, dear?" cried the mother, melodramatically.

"These are skilled healers, Elise, I'm sure they'll be able to help her," the man reassured his wife, stroking her cashmere clad shoulder comfortingly.

She was clad in Muggle clothing: a pink cashmere sweater, a pair of black dress pants and black stiletto heels. Her husband was a stark contrast to her in a set of black robes. He had come from his new job in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. She often wondered what he did for his work, but he always changed the subject when she brought it up. He never really spoke of his job or what he did there, not even to his wife. He wasn't allowed to tell, but she never believed him when he said it.

The embracing couple looked up as a group of healers came into the room carrying a white wrapped bundle. Elise ran forward and took her baby into her arms, holding her close.

"Oh doctor! Oh please say you can help her!" she cried.

The healer sighed. He hated giving bad news, especially to young parents. He took a deep breath.

"Your child was poisoned, most likely by the combination of potions she has been given the past few days, just for a minor cold," he told them. "We were able to stop the toxins, but we are unable to reverse the effects."

"What are the effects?" the father asked. He was almost afraid to ask. He had seen some ugly effects of poisons. He was hoping the effects weren't as bad as some he'd seen at work.

"Well," said the healer. "The poison attacked the nerve receptors connecting her eyes and her brain, cutting off her ability to detect light and see. In short, your daughter will be blind for the rest of her life."

Elise went wide eyed. Her daughter was blind. _Great _she thought. _This brat's going to be even more of a burden.... _"Oh doctor you must be able to do something!" she said, barely keeping up the facade of a devastated mother.

The healer was not convinced by the woman's desperate attempts to appear devastated at his news. He sighed. Parents were getting less and less caring all the time. "If you really don't want her after this," he began.

"Doctor what would ever give you the idea tha-"

"You're a terrible liar," the healer said bluntly. He hated people who lied. "If you see her as such a burden now, then St. Mungo's Orphanage will gladly take her and help find a suitable family for her."

* * *

The couple left the orphanage smiling. They had always wanted a daughter, but Narcissa was unable to have anymore children after their first child. She smiled as she held the little one year old in her arms. The child looked peculiar, but she was beautiful to her new mother.

Narcissa couldn't imagine why any parent wouldn't want this child. Sure she was blind, but she was a pure blood witch, the child would find a way around it in time.

_ok thanks for reading, pleas review XD_


End file.
